


More Or Less

by dirkygoodness



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Incest, M/M, Rating May Change, Sibling Incest, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio accidentally kisses his brother, Rin. But then Rin kisses him back. They both don't know what to do, and try and figure out what this is before it goes up in flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Just Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at making a multi chapter fanfiction. Have fun  
> I update usually on Mondays, but I can post more than one a week. If I miss one I'm very sorry!  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

He couldn't tell anyone why he'd done it. Sure, he could try to make up some random excuse, but in all honesty he himself didn't even know why he'd done it. It wasn't like he thought about kissing his brother all the time, in fact, never actually having thought about it before. I mean, why would he? That would just be weird. Well, if it was weird or not, Yukio had done it. He'd kissed his brother. And not just on the cheek, oh no! Full blown, all lip, mouth to mouth contact. Something he'd never, ever done before. With anyone. Ever. And now, he'd done it with his _brother_.

And his brother wasn't talking, just staring at him with this kind of dazed look like a deer in the headlights, or a caveman looking into a flashlights beam. Yukio's face flushed a dark, deep maroon color as he pulled back even farther from his brother. To be honest, he wasn't sure what had happened. Well, he  _knew_ what had happened, what he didn't know was how it had happened. It hadn’t been premeditated! It'd just happened! 

“Um.” Yukio said dumbly, blinking rapidly in succession. At the moment his brain seemed to have shut off, but it wasn't like he was the only one. Rin was still silent, not moving, or even blinking. Yukio swallowed hard as he watched his brother with anticipation. What was Rin going to do? Hell, what was  _he_ going to do? He'd freaking kissed his brother!

“You just kissed me.” Rin squeaked out, startling Yukio out of his thoughts. He blinked, eyes focusing on his brother.

“Um, yes, it does appear that way, doesn’t it?” His voice cracked slightly, and he flinched, face going slightly darker. Rin was quiet again, but only for a moment, as his eyes seemed to clear and his daze shattered. Yukio almost shuddered as he prepared himself for what was to come.

“Why?” Yukio froze, surprised that he hadn't started yelling at him. He swallowed again, looking away. Yes this was good, look anywhere but at him. Anywhere but at your brother. Okay, now why had he done it? 'Because I had no control of my body?'. No, that wasn't good. Because, if he really thought about it, yes he didn't feel like he'd had control of his body, but it was more of an impulse. He supposed if he hadn't actually wanted to kiss his brother, then he wouldn't have done it. So, going the easy was was out.

Yet, what was he to go with? He had no reasonable excuse whatsoever, and his wits seemed to be leaving him at a rapid pace. He'd have to respond quickly.

“I'm sorry.” He said, but it sounded more like a question than an apology.

“Sorry? Yukio, why are you sorry?”

“Well, because,” He frowned, moving his gaze to a nearby tree. “I---I kissed you.”  _Yes, good. Keep going. Just tell him it was a mistake. That it wont happen again._ “I didn't mean to do that. It just sort of happened. See, you were babbling and all, and I was not really listening, and then it just kind of- happened?”  _No! What are you doing?! Don't tell him that!_ “Honest, I didn't mean to kiss you, it just happened and I'm so, so sorry and- mm!” Yukio froze when he felt something soft press up against his mouth. It was lips. Rin's lips. Rin was kissing him. He blinked, once, twice, eyes widening to saucers as he stayed frozen. His brother was kissing him. And it felt, it felt... 

It felt  _good_ . Yukio let out a small moan, his eyes slipping closed as Rin pushed harder into the kiss. This was longer than what Yukio had done, not a simple run of the mill, two second smooch. This let him taste Rin. It was sort of sweet, a little like candy, and a little smoky. Like fire, not a cigaret mouth. It didn't last though, Rin pulling away from him with a hum, licking his lips. Yukio's eyes blinked open, now wider than before. They both sported slightly red mouths, their faces dusted red to match.

“You were babbling, and it kind of just happened.” Rin said, smiling slightly. Before Yukio had a chance to respond, Rin stood, looking away bashful like. “W-well, anyway. I have to go meet up with Shiemi. She's helping me with one of the papers you assigned us. I'll, uh, talk to you back at the dorm.” And with that, he adjusted his sword that hug off his back, and walked off.

Yukio sat there, slightly dumbfounded, hand coming to rest lightly on his lips. He'd just been kissed by his brother.

 


	2. Friends Nor Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin tries to figure out what's going on by asking his friend.

“Sheimi! Hey, Sheimi!” Rin called, waving to his friend as he ran up to meet her. Sheimi smiled brightly back at him, grinning from ear to ear, almost jumping when he came to a halt in front of her.

“Rin, hi! I thought you weren’t coming.” She scolded after her obvious excitement. Rin flushed embarrassingly as he laughed. He had a pretty good reason for being late, and couldn’t wait to tell her about it. Well, tell her _some_ of it. He wasn’t about to go up to her and say, ‘Hey Sheimi, sorry I was late, I was busy kissing my brother.’ He wouldn’t know what she’d do if she found out that. Most likely be grossed out. Yeah, that or really confused as to what he was saying. Not many people kissed their relatives in a romantic way. But was it even really romantic? Rin couldn’t really be sure. Hell, he wasn’t even sure why Yukio had kissed him. Wasn’t even sure why he’d kissed him again after.

So yeah, telling her that he’d been late because he was being all incestuous wasn’t really the smartest thing he could do. Though he doubted anything he could ask or tell her would be very smart. Sighing, he ignored the tugging in his gut telling him it was a stupid idea, Rin turned to her as composed as he could get.

“Sorry, I was late ‘cause I was helping a friend. They just had their first kiss.” Sheimi’s eyes bulged out of her head and she looked utterly shocked. For a moment Rin thought he’d actually said he’d kissed Yukio and was about to say it was a joke, before she spoke up.

“Who! Who kissed who?!” She begged him, shaking her hands in fists in front of her chest. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Uh, I’m not allowed to tell. Anyway, he’s all confused and stuff, and needed my advice. So that’s why I was late.”

“Oh. Well, what advice did you give him?”

“Huh?”

“Advice, what was it.” She frowned slightly, starting to walk off towards a picnic bench. “You did give him advice right? I mean, it would be really rude if you didn’t. At least, that’s what Izumo told me. So I think it would be. I guess.” Sheimi was blushing by the time she was done talking and Rin couldn’t really tell if it was because she was talking so much or because she was embarrassed about having to be told by Izumo. Which Rin thought was utterly stupid, seeing as he was having to be told about it by her, so she really shouldn’t be embarrassed about it.

He shrugged, following after her. “I didn’t give him any ‘cause I didn’t even know what to tell him. I’m not very good with all this _romance_ stuff.” Sheimi looked over her shoulder at him with the kind of expression one would get before saying, ‘really?’.

“Really?” Ah, there it was. Rin nodded, dropping down onto one of the bench seats. He sighed, chin coming to rest in his hands. Sheimi sat down across from him, setting a bag on the table beside her. “If you want I could give you some advice? If that’s okay?” Rin perked up, smiling widely.

“Really?! You’d do that?”

She nodded, going through her back absentmindedly and blushing slightly. “Well, yeah. You’re my friend and all.”

“Wow, Sheimi, you’re awesome thanks!” Rin said as he mock bowed to her, grinning like a fool. She gave an ‘eek’, waving him to stop.

“It’s alright, Rin. It’s no problem at all! I just need to know some details.” Rin blinked, head turning to the side slightly.

“Like what?”

“Like, what happened in the situation? If he told you of course.” She said, shrugging slightly. “If not, that’s okay too, but I can’t really give good advice unless I have some details.” Rin paused, thinking. He’d have to give her a vague description of what had happened. But what was he going to say to her? He’d never really been one with words, and this situation wasn’t helping much.

“Uh, well.” He began, leaning back and folding his arms behind his head. “It’s like this. They were just sitting around, see, and then the other leaned over and kissed the guy for no reason. And he was really confused, but the person who’s kissed him seemed even more confused. Am I making sense so far?” He questioned. Sheimi nodded, having left whatever she wanted out of her bag to listen intensly to his words.

“Alright, so well, then they were talking for a little bit, and the guy ended up kissing him back. And then they parted ways without actually talking about what it was that had happened.”

“I’m wondering why your friend kissed him back.”

“What.” Rin said, almost falling out of his chair as he tried to regain a normal sitting position.

Sheimi would have laughed if she wasn’t so interested now. She nodded, crossing her arms on the table in front of her.

“Well, it’s just, I can’t really know why either of them kissed the other, but I really wanna know

why he kissed back. I mean it’s pretty obvious the other person obviously liked the guy, whether they even knew about it themselves or not. Otherwise they wouldn’t have kissed him. But I’m wondering why he kissed him back. It’s just makes me wonder if he’s liked him too for a while?” Rin blinked, staring at her, dumbfounded. He hadn’t really expected to get a very usable answer what with not giving Sheimi all the information, but what she’d said was actually, really, really usefull.

Why had he kissed Yukio back? There’d been no real reason for it. He’d said it was because Yukio was talking so much, but in all honesty he’d shocked himself a little bit. Though once he was actually kissing him, he’d known why, even if he didn’t know how to say it. It felt, well it felt _right_. And it tasted amazing, which he thought was a little weird at the time, but now he honestly could care less. He had wanted to kiss Yukio again, and he supposed that was probably why he’d licked his lips after he’d kissed him. He flushed darkly at the memory, bowing his head slightly.

“Well, uh, do you have any advice?”

“Oh, yeah. I’d say first off they should definitely talk about it. It’d be unhealthy if they didn’t. Then they’d definitely have to kiss again and see if it really is that they like each other. Or, something. I don’t know.” Sheimi shrugged, before opening her bag again. “Anyway, lets start the homework. I still can’t stop writing in my own words for the medicine.” She giggled, smiling embarrassingly at Rin. Rin groaned, remembering why they were there.

“Ugh, I _hate_ homework. Why does Yukio have to give us so much?”

“Yuki just wants us to get smarter, Rin.” She said exasperated before leaning in close. “But between you and me, it’s a lot.”


	3. A Little Bit Of Black Mail To Sweeten The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio contemplates the fact that he's totally, and competently fucked.

Yukio wasn't sure how long he’d sat there, just blankly staring at the ground beneath his feet. It felt like forever, and yet no time at all. Which he knew, of course, wasn’t the case because that couldn't ever happen. He’d thought about getting up and moving once or twice, but never actually did it. Eventually he looked up to find it was much darker than it had been, the sun mostly hidden behind buildings. He’d need to get back to the dorms soon, make sure Rin was there. Rin. That was right, his brother was the reason he was still sitting blankly at that bench. He’d kissed Rin, then Rin had kissed him back. It had been very shocking, both instances, but what surprised him the most was that he had enjoyed it when Rin kissed him. Which he supposed wasn’t really all that normal. Getting pleasure out of kissing his twin.

Sighing, he leaned forwards on his elbows, head falling down in defeat. This was worse than anything he’d faced before, and he’d faced quite a few family crises in his life, what with finding out Rin was a demon, and then his father dying. Yet this one was the worst by far out of all of them. His eyes widened as he realized something. What if someone had seen them kissing? It wasn’t as if they were at the dorm, or in a bathroom stall, or somewhere private. They'd kissed right in the open where basically anyone could see them. Yukio groaned, grabbing his head in frustration and embarrassment. He’d never live this down, and on top of that he’d be the freak of the school having kissed his _brother_. And it wasn’t because his brother was a guy, though it might have made it a little more acceptable, but it was the fact that they were related, for peats sake! Hissing, he dropped his head, standing abruptly. He supposed he’d just not bring it up unless Rin did. It was for the best, seeing as whenever he even thought about it he wanted to curl up in a ball and fall into a really big hole, before being buried alive. It was more embarrassing than when Rin had burned his clothes off.

Breathing in deeply, he started to walk off towards their shared dorm, mind set. He wouldn’t say anything about it unless Rin did first. Though he probably should having been looking where he was walking, but was too lost in thought to notice that someone was in front of him, and ended running right into their back.

“Oof.” Yukio puffed out as he rebounded and almost fell flat on his ass, before looking up apologetically at the person he’d run into. “Sorry, there I wasn--- Mephisto?”

“Oh, Yukio, what a pleasant surprize. It’s been a while it? And don’t worry about it, I’ve run into my fair share of people.” The purple haired man said as he grinned down at the younger man, making Yukio shiver slightly. He always gave him the creeps. Laughing awkwardly, Yukio adjusted his glasses, smiling in return, even if it was a little forced.

“Yes, it had been quite a long time. And I truly am sorry, even if you say it’s alright. I wasn’t really thinking.” Mephisto nodded, head cocked to the side. Yukio tried not to turn tail and run, seeing as this guy was technically his superior. Sort of. He supposed.

“I can’t _imagine_ what on earth you were thinking about at a time like that, you know, while walking. You could have ran into someone less forgiving as I.” He leaned down, laughing slightly. “Care to tell?” Yukio reeled back, sucking in a deep breath.

“Uhm, no not really. It’s kind of personal.”

“Oh? As personal as kissing your brother? Or was it something else?” He asked, tapping his chin like he was thinking about what else it might be. Yukio turned pale, throat drying out instantaneously. Oh no, this was very bad. He might have been able to tell it off to someone like, he didn’t know, Sheimi or Bon, but not _Mephisto_. He was screwed ten - no, a hundred times over, with a very large, very pointy truck.

Laughing, Mephisto waved his hand dismissively. “Oh, don’t worry, Yukio. Your secret is safe with me. Just be glad it was me who saw it.” He paused, looking the younger boy over. “Next time you want to kiss your brother, however, do it inside. Can’t have either of you getting a bad reputation, now can we?” He asked with a chipper tone, though Yukio could tell he was threatening him. He nodded, watching as Mephisto turned to leave.

“Well, I’ll be on my way then. Just be careful with your habits there, little Okumura.” Yukio nodded again as he just stood, not speaking as Mephisto walked away. Finally, when the purple haired man was out of sight, Yukio let out a very large sigh. That was frightening. But, he supposed, he was grateful that it was Mephisto, though he still didn’t know if the taller man wouldn't say anything about it. He’d have to  watch the guy closely.

Turning, he began walking back towards the direction of the dorms, hoping that Rin wasn’t back there yet.


	4. Of Thugs And Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin says goodbye to Shiemi and walks home, thinking about things on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I meant to get this up yesterday but sadly my internet went out and I wasn't able too.  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Rin could honestly say he hadn't meant to stay out as late as he had. Sure, in the end it worked in his favor - what with not having to go face Yukio. But it also didn't as well. He ended up keeping poor Shiemi out as late as him, and now that they were parting ways she looked like she might fall over in her exhaustion. Rin bit his lip, looking her over. 

 

"You sure you're going to be ok? I could always walk you back." She laughed, patting him on the arm. 

 

"Don't worry! I'll be fine, I'm tough!" Shiemi declared, pulling her arms up and flexing. She didn't actually have much muscle, her arms small. Rin supposed that was from the demon that had been leaching off her for so long. He frowned, watching as she smiled, giggling. "And I've got Nee, so I'll be fine. Don't worry, Rin. Just make sure you get home safe or Yukio will have your head." Shiemi spun around, pointing to her head as she walked backwards so she could face Rin.

 

He laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. She was right after all. "It's not like I'm going to run into anyone here I can fight, Shiemi." 

 

"Pff. I'm sure you could find someone to get into a fight with." She snorted, rolling her eyes up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, you thug!" Shiemi waved, turning on her heel.

 

"See you, stay safe." Rin called after her, watching as she bounced off, humming some tune to herself as she went. 

 

Once she she was out of sight Rin sighed, tightening his grip on his sword's bag strap. He wasn't sure why, but for whatever reason since he got the thing, he'd made a habit of whenever he felt nervous he'd cling to it. Which he knew he was at the moment. He was worried about Shiemi, scared because she was his friend and she was tired and walking back in the dark. And he was going back to his dorm, and there was no way that Yukio couldn't  _not_ be there. It had to be past eleven now, and by then his brother was almost always home. And if he was there that meant he'd have to talk to Yukio. And if he did that then things would come up, and if that happened then he'd truly be screwed. Rin let out a sound somewhere between disgruntled moose and sad duck, turning around as slow as he could without morphing into a slug. 

  

He started walking back, finally giving up on not ever having to see Yukio again. As much as he was embarrassed, he wasn't going to run away because of it. Though he did want too. Just the thought of having to face his brother made his face heat up and his hands sweaty. Rin wondered if it was like that for Yukio. How it'd felt. How he'd been scared shitless after Yukio had done it. He wondered what Yukio had been thinking. He had made the first move, after all. Rin would have been so nervous then that he could have died. Actually, Rin suspected that he probably would have died if he'd done it first. And if he was remembering right, Yukio hadn't looked very pleased - no, it was more shock. Yukio had looked shocked. And that was saying a lot, seeing as Yukio hardly ever got surprised.   

 

Hell, Rin was surprised with himself. He still hadn't been able to actually figure out why he'd kissed back. His steps faltered, Rin stumbling over his own feet. Cursing he righted himself, shaking his head. Just thinking about it made him more of a fool than he already was. At this rate he wasn't going to be able to make it home without falling down a well or something. Okay, maybe that was a little implausible, seeing as he was walking on a road. He would actually be more likely to skin his knees than falling down a well. 

 

He had no idea what was going on. Rin felt all weird since kissing Yukio and he wasn't sure if he really liked it. He supposed he'd just have to ask Yukio, talk to him, like Shiemi had suggested. He frowned, glaring down at his feet. Rin never really liked awkward situations. And this was by far the most awkward one he'd ever been in as of yet.


	5. Patience Is A Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio waits, not so patiently, for his brother to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys I'm super sorry for not updating. We just finished our finals and shit and I needed some time to cool off :P  
> I'll be back on schedule after this though, sorry for it being so short!
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank all of you for actually reading this? I didn't think this fic would go anywhere other than down the drain or into the dump pile, but as it appears it hasn't! I don't plan on abandoning this fic like I have many of my other multi-chapter fanfictions (that's why I only write one shots, sadly. can't stay on one multi for a long time), and since so many of you like it I just wanted to say thanks for reading!!

Yukio yawned, stretching his arms out above his head. He was tired, to say the least. At first when he'd gotten back, he'd been more than thrilled that Rin wasn't there yet. But as the time ticked on, and it got later, Yukio slowly grew worried. And he couldn't fall asleep when he was worrying. He frowned, his arms dropping to rest in his lap. It was almost midnight, 11:47 to be exact. Yukio was used to his brother being an idiot and staying out a little later than he should, but with what happened this morning when they'd ki-

 

Nope. He wasn't going to think about that. Not again, not right now. His stomach was already knotted, and he didn't need it wobbling around every time he thought about what had happened. Shit, Yukio thought, grabbing his stomach angrily. This was bad. How on earth was he supposed to get mad at Rin when he came back, give him the lecture of the year, when he could hardly walk with out getting all - well, for lack of a better word, giddy. Yukio had never felt anything like this before. His stomach felt like it was wobbling, he became shaky and couldn't stop smiling. It was horrible! 

 

Yukio grit his teeth, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He wasn't going to let some - some stupid  _crush_ for his brother, if that was even what this was, get in the way of what he was doing. He was going to give Rin a lecture when he got home, and then he'd go to bed. It was that simple. Nothing more, nothing less. He'd already decided not to bring it up anyway, so this should be simple. As long as Rin wasn't stupid and brought it up himself. And, if all the years of knowing his brother was anything to go by, Rin was most likely going to do something stupid. Well, he'd just have to talk first. Keep him from saying anything and getting them into a potentially awkward situation. 

 

Well, the situation was already awkward.  Just the thought of being in the same room as Rin made him feel like a ball of constantly moving pins. And what was worse, was that Mephisto knew about it as well. He had no idea that he'd even been in that area. Though, in his own defense, the demon had a habit of bouncing around and going places no one would actually suspect him to be on that particular day or time. So Yukio supposed that it was sort of predictable that out of all the people to have seen it, it would have been Mephisto. Though that didn't mean he had to like it. 

 

If Mephisto knew, weather he said he wouldn't or not, meant he had leverage over him. And that meant that he was, well to put it in a way that Rin would have used, Mephisto's bitch. He was quite literally in his pocket. Yukio groaned, pushing himself up and out of his chair. He normally didn't pace, but at this moment it seemed a good way to get rid of his jittery-ness. As he did this, he didn't really think. He just moved, turning and stepping on instinct. He supposed that it was nice that he didn't think while he was walking, otherwise he'd have been thinking about Rin when said boy came into the room.

 

It wasn't the loud entrance that Yukio had been waiting for, nor was it exactly the ninja entrance either. Rin actually knocked, _knocked_ , on the door, before slowly pushing it open. Yukio paused his pacing, turning around so he could face his brother. What he saw wasn't the ball of excitement or anger he had expected to see, but it was more nervous. All previous, well thought out lecture went flying out the window. This was not what he'd been expecting.

 

"Hi, Yukio."


	6. Sleep? I Don't Need Sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin comes home and it's a little more underwhelming than they'd both have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. This one wasn't supposed to be so short, but then I realized I couldn't get what I wanted to get across with Rin's POV but it was still his turn. So I'll just make the next one super long.   
> ALSO! If you guys think it'd be cool, I'll write a few chapters in Shiemi's POV. Tell me if you'd like it done!

Rin counted the seconds that Yukio stood quietly, simply looking back at him over his shoulder. If he'd been asked what his brother looked like in that moment, Rin would have probably said something along the lines of surprised. That's honestly all that Yukio looked like. Just, surprised. Which shocked Rin, because there had been no reason for him to be. It wasn't like he had come back with blood dripping from every orifice or anything. Rin coughed awkwardly, shutting the door softly behind him. He watched Yukio warily, the younger of the two's eyes following him - but no words coming from his mouth. 

 

"Sorry I got back late, me and Shiemi were... well, we hadn't expected your homework to be so hard!" Rin said, opting to cause a response in his brother. Complaining about what he'd been assigned usually made him start talking, even if he wasn't in a very good mood. 

 

"You really shouldn't give us so much!" He pulled his best scolding face - though it ended up looking more like an angry pout. Yukio swallowed hard, turning around fully. Rin waited anxiously for the other to say something. It seemed like forever, his face starting to hurt from having to hold it the way he was for so long. Finally though, Yukio cleared his throat.

 

"You got it done though, right?" Yukio said after a moment, quiet. Rin blinked. Yukio didn't say anything more, just watched and waited for an explanation. Rin crossed his arms, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

 

"Wh - well, I mean, yeah-"   
  


"Alright then. I'm going to take a shower." He paused, biting his lip.

 

"You have to get up early for training tomorrow so I suggest you just go to bed." And without any further warning, Yukio took off like someone's life depended on it and headed downstairs to the bathrooms. Rin watched him, bewildered. He'd expected something a little - well, more. What with what had happened and all.

 

Rin frowned, thinking about what he'd set himself to do when he got here. He was supposed to talk to Yukio about it, not let the other run off. Though, now that he thought about it, it was really late and he _did_ have training in the morning. So maybe, for tonight, he'd actually listen to his brother. But that didn't mean he had to like it - or that they wouldn't have the conversation in the morning. Which he fully intended on doing if he had his way.

 

Rin sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he walked over to the light switch, flicking it off before making his way to his bed. He guessed he'd just have to make sure he talked to Yukio in the morning.


	7. Grades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio figures things out while he grades tests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaah!!! Sorry for the long wait guys! But I'm back to regular updates now because my beta reader has cought up on everything.  
> As I've said before I will be posting on Mondays.   
> We're finally getting down to the fun part of this story, and soon they are going to have a big talk. What's going to be talked about, I wonder?

He made sure to be gone before Rin woke up the next morning. No matter how much he wanted to make sure his brother woke up - and stayed up - he found that the mere idea of being in the same room as him longer than necessary made his skin crawl. Though he wasn't quite sure what type of crawl it was, exactly.

Ever since the incident, Yukio hadn't been able to get his mind clear enough to figure out what emotions he was dealing with. And to top it all off, he knew his emotions bounced around a lot and that combined with - whatever this was - it was basically impossible to put a name to them.

He eyed the stack of ungraded tests on his desk with a sort of detached hatred, his fingers tapping lightly against his leg. Even though he'd wanted this job it hadn't meant he liked it all that much. He would prefer to be out and about at the moment then somewhere Rin could easily find him. Yukio sighed, slouching back in his chair.

This wasn't going to do at all. He needed to think about this situation from an outsiders perspective. If someone, he didn't care who it was or what power they had, kissed a relative it must be for platonic family reasons, right? There was no way that anyone could love a relative like that. But that wasn't true, was it?

People, for hundreds of years, married brothers and sisters, cousins and aunts. Even now there were still places in the world where you could go to marry a cousin. And the only laws separating it was laws made by humans - not some overall power. Someone just suddenly decided that it wasn't right. This case wasn't really as innocent as a cousin love story, however. This was his brother.

And even more important than that was the fact that it was a guy he liked. Yukio was sure he was straight. No, he was sure he had no interest in that kind of thing. He'd never actually felt the urge to stare at someone, never felt flushed when he saw someone's ass. But now he was feeling it with his brother?

It just wasn't good. There was no way he was going to focus on anything today if he just continued to think of Rin. Even if it felt nice. Yukio shook his head, pushing himself up and closer to his desk. There was no way in hell he was going to let Rin get the better of him and keep him from working. He pulled the first piece of paper from the pile and began scouring over it.

It was yesterday's test about what types of demons there were. It was a simple test, formatted so that even a mouse could do it - though the questions were fairly hard. He continued like that for a while, slowly forgetting why he'd been upset. A's, C's, even an F here or there, grading was something he knew how to do - and do well.

Eventually he got to he bottom of the pile, sighing with relief. Once he was done with this he could get back to other things - like typing up a new test. He reached for the last paper and pulled it in front of himself, smirking slightly.

Name: **_Rin Okumura_**

Yukio felt his eye twitch, his hand clamping down on the red pen in his hand. Of course, just when he'd gotten him out of his mind, Rin had to just come trotting back in. He pursed his lips, eyes drifting over the paper.What he found actually surprised him. Unlike the last paper Rin had done, this particular one was actually, for the most part, correct.

A few spelling errors here and there, some mistakes - but all together it was a good effort. He scowled down at the paper. Was his brother cheating? Or was he actually trying for once? Was he seriously contemplating the fact that he might love Rin?

Wait, what? What did he just think?


End file.
